


Brother

by OfMelancholia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMelancholia/pseuds/OfMelancholia
Summary: I loved, and I fought, and I lost you. — Thor has rejected the throne to be on earth, though isn't that the only thing he has to leave behind today. ( Post Thor: The Dark World )





	Brother

Slow and heavy steps lead him away from the throne upon which his father sits — the throne he just rejected to return to a life of his own, one he could spend finding true meaning and helping people in need without having to rule over an entire kingdom. Admittedly, once it has been his greatest goal to follow in Odin's footsteps, but now it appears irrelevant. After everything that has happened, Thor realized his desire to lead Asgard was but the dream of a child that didn’t know better. And the young god is proud to have made this decision, delighted that his father did not force him to stay, despite letting him go without his blessing. Though, it is to no matter. Not now, when he stands there in the midst of his home, fingertips gracing the chalkstone balustrade while ocean tinted eyes linger on the skies towering above him in their everlasting blue.

The war is won, the enemy defeated, yet there is something he has lost on the battlefield that no victory would ever bring back to him.

          _"Brother, I beg you to stop!" The voice of a young boy echoes through the air followed by the laughter of another. With raven hair adorning his head and gently swaying with his movements, the youngster speeds around a corner, swift and nimble and with mischief glinting in emerald eyes which roam around to watch his brother climb the many stairs right behind him._

_"What is it, Thor? I thought a fighter like you would have no trouble keeping up.", Loki says, a chuckle emitting the back of his throat as his brother doubles over, hands placed on his knees, and heavily breathing._

_"I've been training for merely two weeks now, and you know that."_

_"The cake still seems to be dragging you down then."_

_"Shut up, Loki. You will see, I promise you. One day I will beat you!", Thor announces, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips when he finally approaches the other, a finger poking him in the shoulder. "You're it!"_

_And he runs off, back down the stairs with Loki right behind him. Laughter is accompanying them both, completing the bubble they're in — free from pain, from betrayal and hurt._

Thor snaps out of his thought with a sigh that tumbles from the tip of his tongue, and while eyes are still glued to the stairs he would descend in merely a moment, he allows himself another second of wallowing in the freedom they once shared, hearing the carefree laughter, listening to the voices echoing off the so familiar walls. It pains him.

As the blond reaches the bottom of the stairs, he saunters through the vast area at the foot of the palace. Rich green pastures as far as space allows, streaked by impressive architecture, the sound of chatter and children playing; it's as beautiful as it has been all those years ago, yet for some reason Thor can't enjoy the sight like he used to. The bright colors appear dull to him, coated in a grayish sheet that wouldn't leave if he blinked, the noises are muffled, nothing but a vortex of blurriness in his ears and it all seems different, distorted into something that isn't right.

          _It has started raining earlier this day. The streets are mostly deserted, the silence only interrupted by the pitter-patter of feet tapping against the damp ground with every step. Blond hair are glued to his forehead, wetted by the droplets continuing to fall from the sky, however, there's a smile playing on his lips when he turns around to bring his younger brother into sight._

_"Come on, you can't still be upset about it?”, he asks, amusement settling in upon discovering the displeased expression on Loki's features. The teenager huffs, eyes rolling clockwise._

_"You broke it. Just like that.", the God of Mischief responds, upper limbs being dragged across his chest before hands begin to rub his arms in the attempt to keep the cold away from his skin. "It was a gift from mother."_

_"It was a simple dagger, we have thousands of those. And you tried to stab me. Again."_

_"It was a gift." Loki scowls, obviously upset about the loss of his blade. "And I'm sure that surprise of yours will not suffice to make me forgive you."_

_A low chuckle resounds in reaction to his words when Thor inches closer, a palm brought up to rest upon his brother's neck prior to tugging him with him. "Just you wait."_

_And they keep wandering through the rain, soon arriving by a young tree that hasn't reached its true size yet. Still being dowsed in skepticism, Loki watches the blond digging into the earth by the roots of the plant, and Thor earns himself another roll of his eyes. Eventually, though, the older returns, a dirt sprinkled object being brought to eye-level which he gazes at suspiciously._

_"Remember when you said you'd like to have a dagger forged by the dwarves of Nidavellir?" Without any further explanation, Thor holds out the gift wrapped into a leather cloth, a nod accompanying the gesture to wordlessly tell the other to take it. "I wanted to wait until your birthday, but—"_

_Falling silent, the grin having conquered his features doesn't falter, especially not when he discreetly tosses a glance in Loki's direction and discovers sheer disbelief making his brows pop skywards. He unwraps it, stares at the silvern forging and allows fingertips to caress the cool steel that here and there has some details carved into it just as well as an emerald embedded in its hilt._

_Loki looks up. And he smiles._

He isn't sure how much time has passed, yet Thor still hasn't stirred from his position, gaze wandering across the ancient bark of the tree that finally has grown fully and then dropping to the ground where he had buried the dagger so many years ago. Perhaps they haven't always seen eye to eye, though the bond they shared, the love Thor had — has — for his brother is real. And now all of what they've been through will be nothing but memories he would carry with him for all eternity. In the end, Loki gave his life in exchange for Thor's, and that is how he will remember him; as the man he grew up to love like a brother despite not being bound by blood.

Eyes drop close momentarily before he proceeds, feet dragging him across Bifrost Bridge in no hurry since leaving his home seems not as desirable as before anymore. With his mother dead and Loki having left his side as well, what is there to return to if he ever decided to do so? An empty palace with only his father roaming the halls, moaning the death of his wife and ruling just like before. But Thor would find himself surrounded by familiar but foreign faces, without the one he always turned to whenever he needed advice, whenever he needed a friend — whenever he needed a brother.

It is no more.

          _"You're such a fool, Thor!" The voice resounding throughout the area sounds angry, embarrassed even, yet Loki has no other choice but to give in. With one arm draped around his brother's neck, he stumbles forward beside him, grumbling and repeatedly wiping strands of stray black hair out of his face. "You could have been killed!"_

_"You could have been killed!", the blond exclaims, huffing in annoyance and frowning while carrying his little brother across the colorful bridge quickly in order to get him to safety. "If I had not come to your rescue, they would have torn you apart limb by limb—"_

_"Nonsense,", Loki spits out, struggling against Thor's grip half-heartedly. "I had everything under control. That I was hurt is your fault, you oaf. Rampaging into enemy lines like that. Do you have a death wish?"_

_Suddenly they come to a halt, which causes the raven haired male to dip his head around in the direction of the other, who glares at him. The older god bites back a harsh remark, however, he can not stop himself from speaking his mind entirely._

_"If you wish to pretend that you weren't outnumbered there, fine. But you and me both know that if I hadn't stepped in, they would have beheaded you. Or worse. And listen closely, brother," Taking a deep breath, he calms himself down, then begins to walk again, and while eyes travel back to the front, he adds a couple of words. "I won't apologize for saving you, because that's what I do. That's what I will never stop doing, because I'm your big brother. So say what you will, hate me for it. By the Gods, stab me if it makes you feel better, but I've got you, Loki. I've got you."_

Stopping in his tracks right outside Heimdall's Observatory, both of Thor's hands are balled to fists, eyes watery and glazed over by unshed tears. He can't allow himself to fall into that pit of grief that would only drag him down and paralyze him beyond repair. If he gave in to his emotions, there would be no way out, and what kind of brother would he be if he honored Loki's sacrifice by losing himself? Though he failed to save his little brother from death, he can continue to fight for them both, and perhaps, one day, they will see each other again. In a better world, where there is none but happiness for the both of them.

Slowly his gaze drops to one of his hands which is lifted slightly so he would see, and once all of his fingers have opened, a small emerald is revealed, glinting and gleaming there in his palm. Although just a jewel, Thor believes to discover the same glimmer of mischief living inside the green that he so often has seen in the younger god's eyes.

     "I've got you, brother.", he mutters under his breath before closing his hand around the object again and bridging the last couple of feet separating him from the Bifrost.

     "I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate you reading it. Thank you!


End file.
